


Hostia el worbu

by ayakazuno



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Drawing, High School, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Un poquito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakazuno/pseuds/ayakazuno
Summary: Tsukasa, aburrido en clase de inglés porque ya se sabe el verbo ‘to be’, se pasa esas clases dibujando a Sora, su crush, en el workbook. ¿Qué pasará cuando el profesor de repente diga que van a corregirse los workbook los unos a los otros?
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	Hostia el worbu

**Author's Note:**

> yo: no voy a escribir otro fic en español  
> tambien yo: Y SI ADAPTO UN FIC ANTIGUO EN ESPAÑOL A ENSTARS????
> 
> pues como no tengo mucha inspiración para escribir nuevos fics he decidido adaptar un fic antiguo a enstars. si os suena de algo, es por eso lol. si está algo ooc es por eso, porque no es original de enstars-
> 
> sinceramente, nunca he leido nada sorakasa pero los antiguos personajes les pegaban asi que... sounds very cute tho!

_“Good morning, class”_ dijo el profesor de inglés al entrar en clase.

Inglés, esa asignatura del instituto que, si ya hablabas inglés fluido de antes, era un aburrimiento. Parecía que ser que la memoria de demasiados fallaba, porque el verbo ‘to be’ siempre era lo primero que se explicaba, daba igual si fueras de primero de primaria en el colegio o si estabas en el último año de la carrera de la universidad. O en cuarto de ESO, como pasaba ahora mismo en aquella clase donde estaba Tsukasa Suou, uno de esos alumnos que ya hablaba fluido el inglés y no necesitaba las clases del instituto.

“Buenos días” respondieron casi todos los alumnos, en español como no.

 _“Good morning”_ dijo Tsukasa, no lo suficiente fuerte como para que se le escuchase.

Los alumnos sacaron sus libros de inglés. El día antes, el profesor había avisado que debían traer el workbook (es decir, el libro de actividades) para trabajar algunos ejercicios y avanzar, debido a que iban muy atrasados y el examen estaba al caer.

A pesar de las advertencias del profesor, no todos habían estado atendiendo cuando lo dijo.

“Hostia el worbu” dijo Mitsuru, compañero de grupo de Tsukasa, justamente en uno de los silencios incómodos donde se calla toda la clase y se te escucha perfectamente. “¿Cuándo aviso que había que traerlo?” preguntó

“Lo dijo ayer antes de terminar la clase” respondió Tsukasa, abriendo su propio workbook por donde estaban las páginas que acababa de poner el profesor en la pizarra.

 _“Where is your workbook, Tenma?”_ preguntó el profesor. En inglés. _“Did you forget it?”_

 _“I… Uh…”_ A diferencia de Tsukasa, Mitsuru no era muy bueno en inglés _“It’s… In my house…”_

 _“So you forgot it”_ dijo el profesor, anotando en su diario de notas _“That’s a negative for you”_

 _“What? Why?”_ No obstante, Mitsuru si podía entender que ‘negative’ era ‘negativo’, por lo cual le bajaría la nota “Profe, es la primera vez que se me olvida…”

“Pero las veces que lo has traído no tenías hechas las actividades” el profesor ahora miró a Tsukasa “Suou anda, ayúdale”

“Si, profesor” contestó Tsukasa. Esperó a que se fuera el profesor para dirigirse a Mitsuru “¿Puedes pedirle el workbook a otro mejor? Del mío… No se entiende la letra” vaciló un poco al final, se iba a notar que estaba buscando una excusa…

“Pero si terminas muy rápido… ¿Tienes ahí algo?” Mitsuru trató de mirar al workbook de Tsukasa. No había ejercicios hechos, pero sí un pequeño garabato en una de las esquinas. Antes de que pudiera mirarlo mejor, Tsukasa tapó el dibujo.

“¡No mires!” gritó intentando no llamar mucho la atención. O al menos, no intentando llamar la atención a la persona equivocada…

Uno de los pasatiempos de Tsukasa era dibujar. No era el mejor en ello, pero le gustaba garabatear y hacer pequeños dibujos en sitios siempre que podía. Desde que le cambiaron de clase al empezar cuarto, Tsukasa se había estado fijando en este chico que se sentaba en el grupo de mesa de al lado… Sora Harukawa. Tsukasa se aburría mucho en clase de inglés porque siempre terminaba las actividades pronto, así que se ponía a dibujar en la hoja de actividades o en el workbook. Solo bastó con una vez que mirase a Sora para que, a partir de ese día, comenzase a llenar todo el workbook de garabatos y anotaciones sobre las cosas que hacía él en clase.

Como decía el mismo pensando, _he was whipped._

Desgraciadamente, Mitsuru fue más rápido y arrebató el workbook de las manos de Tsukasa, y se puso a hojearlo, encontrándose con varios pequeños dibujitos de aquel chico que tanto le gustaba a Tsukasa, el cual reconoció de inmediato.

“Espera, este es… ¿Sora-chan? ¿Qué haces dibujando a Sora-chan en-“

“¡Shh!” mandó callar Tsukasa, arrancándole su workbook de las manos “¿Puedes gritar un poco menos? Ay…” Tsukasa miró a su alrededor, esperando que la gente no se diera cuenta de lo que estaban hablando

“Vaya, creo que Tsukasa-chan está enamorado…” Tsukasa solo contestó con una mirada amenazante al comentario de Mitsuru, pero no tardó en avergonzarse y taparse la cara con las manos.

“Tío, Tenma-kun… Es que es tan mono y ay…” Tsukasa ya había empezado a fantasear otra vez “Estoy tan… Tan…” tuvo que parar un segundo, al no encontrar las palabras en español “Urgh, ¿cómo se dice esto en español…?”

“No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, pero lo que parece es que estás encoñao” cortó Mitsuru

“… Podría ser una buena traducción, si”

Entonces, Tsukasa se dio cuenta que no había empezado las actividades y que tenía que hacerlas antes que el profesor dijera que era hora de corregir. Terminó rápido, ya que Mitsuru también tenía que hacer sus ejercicios.

***

Mientras tanto, Sora miraba el workbook, confuso. Le tocaba hacer uno de los ejercicios de escribir y formar oraciones. Precisamente esos eran con los que más problemas tenía.

“Hmm…” Sora le quitó el tapón al boli, dispuesto a intentar formular una respuesta, pero no conseguía avanzar más que el sujeto “Yuu-chan, ¿Qué tengo que hacer en este ejercicio?”

Yuuta se acercó a mirar por donde iba, pero no le dio tiempo ya que el profesor de repente se levantó de la silla.

_“Okay, class. We’re going to correct now”_ dijo el profesor en voz alta, para que se la escuchase por encima de todo el murmullo. Vio la mano levantada de Shinobu _“Yes, Sengoku?”_

“Profe, ¿cómo vamos a corregir? ¿Vas a ir preguntando y poniendo positivos?”

_“No, today we are going to do something different. Everyone, give me your workbooks please”_

***

_“Everyone, give me your workbooks please”_

Tsukasa y Mitsuru se miraron, en pánico. A Tsukasa obviamente no le daba tiempo a borrar todos los dibujos. ¿Qué pensará el profesor de esto?

_"Someone else is going to correct your workbook. I’ll give them out randomly”_

Mitsuru con esto estuvo un poco confuso, Tsukasa rápidamente tradujo.

“Que va a intercambiarnos los workbooks, básicamente. No se puede tener más mala suerte…” dijo Tsukasa mientras entregaba el workbook al profesor.

“Somos treinta alumnos en la clase. Hay solo una entre treinta de que te toque Sora-chan”

Los dos observaron la trayectoria de sus workbooks, horrorizados al ver a quién se los repartía el profesor.

“Parece que el azar no está de nuestra parte hoy” dijo Mitsuru, observando como Sora abría el workbook de Tsukasa, con un bolígrafo rojo en la mano para empezar a corregir. Tsukasa estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirar para arriba.

“Ay… ¿Se dará cuenta que es él?”

***

Sora, sin haber terminado el ejercicio tuvo que entregar el workbook al profesor. Inmediatamente recibió uno a cambio, y lo abrió por la página por donde estaban las actividades por corregir. Yuuta, sin embargo, recibió un par de hojas.

“No se habrá traído el workbook hoy… Mitsuru-kun, cómo no” dijo Yuuta, sacando sin ganas el bolígrafo rojo de su estuche. “Esa es la letra de Tsukasa-kun, ¿no? No tendrás que corregir mucho, él casi nunca se equivoca” comentó mirando de reojo el workbook que tenía su compañero.

“Yuu-chan, pero no lo puedo dejar sin corregir… Oh, ¿qué es esto?” Sora iba a poner un ‘tick’ a uno de los apartados que había visto que el profesor corrigió en la pizarra, cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo dibujado en la esquina de la hoja.

“Un dibujo, espera… ¿No se parece a ti?” Yuuta señaló al pelo de uno de los dibujos, similar al de Sora. Este observó el pequeño dibujo más detalladamente, pero no estaba de acuerdo con su compañero.

“No creo, quizás sea algún personaje suyo, no sé…”

Mientras Sora estaba corrigiendo los ejercicios de la pizarra, Yuuta dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Tsukasa y Mitsuru, ellos corrigiendo sus respectivos workbooks con preocupación. Parecía que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Parecía que iba a tener que intervenir en el asunto, porque más de una vez Sora se había puesto a hablar de Tsukasa.

***

“Creo que se han dado cuenta. Mira, Yuu-chan nos está mirando” Mitsuru señaló disimuladamente al chico que tenían unas mesas más adelante.

“Tenma-kun, no estás ayudando…” contestó Tsukasa, tratando de no colapsar en vergüenza de nuevo y tratando de prestar atención a las correcciones. Pero Yuuta levantó la mano y el profesor fue a responder su duda.

_“Yes, Aoi?”_

_“Can you ask us the questions so we can get positives?”_ Yuuta también era bueno en inglés, no tanto como Tsukasa pero si se lo pensaba podía formular preguntas y oraciones más complejas.

_“Sure, let’s do that. You need to read the answers in the workbook I gave to you”_

“Tienes que leer la respuesta del workbook que te han dado” Tsukasa tradujo otra vez.

“Menos mal, porque mis respuestas probablemente están todas mal… Bueno, si tú decías que tu letra era mala, la de Yuu-chan ya no sé qué sería…”

Mientras Mitsuru trataba de descifrar la letra de Yuuta, el profesor iba mirando la lista de clase que tenía en la mano, buscando algún nombre para llamar a corregir. _“Tori Himemiya. Exercise one”_

“¿Leo el enunciado?” preguntó, el profesor dándole una mirada como respuesta, indicando que no debía leerlo _“Okay. One, ‘she will write a poem’…”_ Tori era otro de los mejores en inglés, casi al nivel de Tsukasa. _“The interrogative form is ‘will she write a poem?’”_

_“Okay. Next”_

Tori siguió haciendo el ejercicio, la mayoría de alumnos concentrados en la corrección y marcar si la oración estaba bien o mal en el workbook ajeno que les habían entregado.

_“Excellent. Exercise two… Mitsuru Tenma.”_

“Menos mal que no son de mi workbook” dijo antes de empezar, ganándose las risas de unos cuantos. “El primero es… _‘go to university’_. El segundo…”

Mitsuru continuó el ejercicio, era el más fácil porque solo tenía vocabulario, pero también uno de los más largos. La siguiente pregunta de la página eran preguntas con respuestas abiertas. El profesor siempre sacaba a los más fluidos en inglés para estos ejercicios, así que Tsukasa suponía que le iba a tocar.

_“Exercise three. There are five questions, I will ask five people. You need to give your own answers”_

Tsukasa de repente se sentía nervioso. Hubiera sido bastante incómodo leer las respuestas de Sora, ¿pero contestar las suyas propias? Peor. La pregunta tenía preguntas sobre cosas que has hecho o que puede que hagas en la vida, por ejemplo, _‘Will you go to university? Why or why not?’._

El problema es, que una de esas preguntas era _‘Have you ever fallen in love?’_. Si Sora no había notado que él era el que estaba dibujado por todas partes de su workbook, esto solo le daría confirmación.

El profesor miró en su lista una vez más. _“Sengoku, will you go to university?”_

 _“Uh… Yes I will”_ dudó un poco en contestar, ya que tenía que pensar la respuesta por si solo.

_“Why?”_

_“Because I… Have to study… To get a job”_

_“Okay. Next question… Himemiya, do you want to have children in the future”_

_“No, I don’t”_

“Hime-chan no quiere tener niños, porque él ya es el niño” comentó Mitsuru, más alto de lo que pensaba que lo había dicho.

“Si es que reboso juventud por todos lados…” contesto este, callando a Mitsuru de forma sutil pero haciéndose notar.

“Vale, ya está. Bueno, _next question… Suou, have you ever fallen in love?”_

Ahí estaba, la pregunta que quería haber evitado. En el fondo parecía que el profesor también no quería haber sacado el tema. Antes de contestar, miró a Mitsuru, ambos sorprendidos por la mala suerte que estaban teniendo hoy precisamente.

_“Yes, I have”_ dijo Tsukasa, sabiendo bien lo que le esperaba.

 _“Oh, really?”_ el profesor contestó, sorprendido.

 _“Yes…_ ” Contestó Tsukasa, suspirando

“¿Es de la clase o del instituto? ¿Es-?” saltó Tori, queriéndose enterar del cotilleo

“No pienso decir nada al respecto”

“No sabía que ya nada más llegar a la clase ibas a encontrar un amor, Tsukasa…” Tori siguió chinchándole, con el resto de la clase uniéndose. Después de eso, la clase saltó en un sinfín de preguntas, el profesor intentando callar a la clase no servía de nada y Tsukasa se negaba a dar más información, dejándolos a todos en ascuas.

***

Mientras toda la clase intentaba adivinar quién era el crush de Tsukasa, Sora miraba su workbook confundido. La respuesta que había dicho en voz alta era distinta a la que había escrito en el ejercicio. La pregunta era, obviamente, la misma que había preguntado el profesor, pero su respuesta tenía algo añadido a esta.

 _‘Yes I have’_ , decía. Pero había algo puesto al lado a lápiz, probablemente porque iba a ser borrado más tarde. Decía algo como (Sora no estaba seguro si ponía eso o no debido a que la letra era muy pequeña) _‘He’s so cute I keep drawing him all over the workbook… it’s not easy to see him from here tho because he’s three rows ahead of me…’_

Sora no pudo traducir todo lo que ponía, quería pedirle ayuda a Yuuta pero suponía que esto no era algo que mucha gente iba a saber. Olvidándose de la corrección, Sora sacó una hoja de papel aparte para ir traduciendo.

“La primera parte ponía ‘Él es muy mono…’” dijo Sora en voz muy baja, para que no le escuchase su compañero de mesa “Luego… ‘Lo… ¿dibujo?’ No sé qué significa esto del medio y luego dice ‘el workbook…’” siguió apuntando las pocas palabras que entendía. “Lo siguiente es ‘No es fácil verle a él desde aquí...’ otra cosa en medio que no sé qué es… ‘Porque está tres…’ uh… ‘… Delante de mí’”

Lo que había apuntado Sora en su hoja por ahora era ‘Él es muy mono. Lo dibujo […] el workbook… No es fácil verle a él desde aquí porque está tres […] delante de mí’. Supuso que si le preguntaba una palabra suelta a Yuuta no pasaría nada.

“Yuu-chan, ¿qué significa _‘rows’_?”

“¿ _’Rows’_? Filas. Depende del contexto puede ser también pupitres o una cosa así, cuando hay muchas mesas juntas, no sé… ¿Y eso?”

“No, no… Por nada…”

Aún le faltaban algunas palabras que más tarde le preguntaría al profesor por pura curiosidad y para aumentar su vocabulario, pero con esa le bastaba para ver quién era la persona que Tsukasa había dibujado por muchas partes de su workbook. Se giró en su sitio, intentando buscar a Tsukasa. Estaba tres filas más atrás de él.

_Oh._

Vale, esto no se lo esperaba. Quizás Yuuta tenía razón cuando decía que los dibujos se parecían a él, porque… Realmente era él.

“Yuu-chan…” Sora se sentó bien en su silla, y entonces miró a su compañero “Creo que a quien Tsuka-chan se estaba refiriendo… Era a mi”

“Obviamente, era claro que esos dibujos eran de ti”

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabía bien que hacer ahora con esta información. Hasta que Sora tuvo una idea.

“Yuu-chan, ayúdame a traducir una cosa”

“¿Qué vas a hacer?”

“Ya verás…” Sora cortó la hoja de papel que estaba usando antes para traducir, y empezó a preguntarle a Yuuta lo que quería decir para que se lo dijera en inglés.

***

La clase estaba por terminar. Ya habían terminado de corregir. El profesor cerró su libreta con la lista de clase y la dejó sobre su escritorio, preparándose para dejar la clase lista.

“Vale, devolvedle el workbook a vuestros compañeros” dijo, y todos los de la clase se levantaron, buscando al compañero que había corregido su workbook.

Sora y Yuuta fueron directos a los pupitres de Mitsuru y Tsukasa, tres filas más atrás.

“Mitsuru-kun, la próxima vez tráete el libro, por favor…” Yuuta le entregó las dos hojas que Mitsuru había usado para hacer los ejercicios, que en su casa tendría que pasar al workbook de verdad.

“Vale, vale…”

“Toma” Sora le devolvió normalmente el workbook a Tsukasa, recibiendo a cambio el suyo.

“Gracias” Tsukasa quería entablar algo de conversación, pero después de lo que había pasado hoy, estaba seguro que si decía algo la volvía a fastidiar.

Cuando los dos chicos se volvieron a sus sitios, Tsukasa buscó las páginas del workbook que habían corregido para comprobar si sus respuestas estaban bien o no. Al abrirlo, una hoja de papel cayó de entre las páginas del libro. Tsukasa cogió la hoja y leyó lo que ponía. Estaba en inglés. Se sorprendiendo leyendo lo que ponía, pero aún más cuando vio de quién venía la nota.

_‘Hello. I love your drawings! I also like drawing, I can make drawings of you too if you want! Can we meet up this afternoon?_

\- _Sora’_

Obviamente, aceptó la invitación.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer!! se aprecian kudos y comentarios!!!
> 
> espero poder escribir algo nuevo pronto ~


End file.
